


Strangers in the Park

by Aragarna



Category: Person of Interest (TV), White Collar
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragarna/pseuds/Aragarna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a very cold morning, Peter and Satchmo encounter enigmatic strangers in the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers in the Park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeesaPerrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/gifts).



It was one of those freezing winter mornings where Peter wished he had a cat and not a dog. Cats do their things on their own, inside. But they had a big Labrador, who needed his little walk at the crack of dawn. Peter made sure his hat was completely covering his ears, pulled up his scarf over his nose, slid the leash around his waist and tucked his hands in the pockets of his coat.

Satchmo seemed a lot more resistant to the cold and wiggled his tail all the way to the canine park.

Peter spotted the stranger right away. He was walking his dog, too. His dog was a sort of shepherd, slightly taller than Satchmo. The man was tall, wearing a long dark coat and a black woolen hat. His straight demeanor and the way he kept checking his surroundings betrayed a military training of some sort. A vet maybe? Peter was definitely intrigued.

Satchmo, as a dog, smelled the new canine fellow immediately, and pulled strongly on the leash. Knowing there was no point in trying to resist, Peter followed.

The shepherd tried to pull his own master toward them, but the stranger didn’t move.

“Bear, _stil_ , _zit_ ”, he ordered.

The dog immediately stopped and sat down. Unfortunately, Peter didn’t have the same authority on his own dog and Satchmo dragged him all the way to the shepherd and the stranger.

Wiggling tails, Satchmo and the new dog made acquaintance, turning around each other, sniffing butts.

Peter shot the man an apologetic smile.

“Peter Burke,” he said, offering his hand. “Are you new to the neighborhood?”

The man hesitated and finally shook hand with Peter. “John,” he said grudgingly. “Just passing.”

“Bear?” Peter asked, to make conversation, “That’s an interested name for a dog.”

John shrugged. “He ate my bearer bonds. Long story.”

Pete chuckled. “That’s funny, Satchmo here almost ate bonds that were evidence, when he was a puppy.”

A slight smirk shortly appeared at the corner of John’s lips. He gave Peter a look over.

“Evidence? You’re a cop?”

“FBI,” Peter corrected. “How about you? I noticed the military training.” Peter asked.

John tensed and shot him a deadly look.

“Bear, I mean,” Peter said, shooting him an innocent smile. “He’s an incredibly behaved dog. I wish Satchmo was as obedient!”

John rolled his eyes. Peter was getting under his skin, he could see it. Which meant he was right. Except a veteran would have no reason to be so secretive. Was this man a spy? What a spy was doing in his neighborhood?

Yet, Peter’s gut was telling him he didn’t have to fear anything. It was something in John’s eyes. They had that sort of melancholic glow of someone who has seen it all.

“Yes, he’s a former military dog,” John said. “I rescued him. Now excuse us, we have work to do.”

“Oh of course. Go save lives,” Peter said jokingly. “It was great meeting you, John.”

He looked pensively as John and Bear walked out of the park. He had no idea who they were and what was their story, but it seemed those two were meant for each other.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

“Mr. Reese, how was your little walk with Bear?”

Harold limp his way to the dog and gave him a rubber toy – anything to keep him from chewing more books.

“Cold,” John said laconically.

“Any interesting encounters?”

“Yes, we met an FBI agent. Peter Burke. Quite observant.”

“Hmm…” Harold said pensively. “Don’t we know that name?”

He sat at his computer and started a search. “Yes, Peter Burke, ASAC of the White Collar division. He was the boss of Agent Siegel, who we failed to save last year. He has quite a resume, but he’s one of the good guys. Though probably not one to approve of our methods…”

“Well, it took him two minutes to figure me out.”

“It might be wise to try a different park, then. Not sure I’d want him to start poking around.”

“Or maybe _you_ could walk Bear next time.”

“In this weather? No, no, Mr. Reese, he’s your dog. Plus he’s way too strong for me.”

 

FIN.  



End file.
